justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel Love
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1977 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mc = JDU 1A: Violet 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Eastern Blue 2B: Prussian Blue JDU ( ) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = (Remake) |mode = Solo |pictos = 96 |audio = |nowc = IFeelLove |perf = Juliana Herrerahttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=17s |dura = 3:48 (Remake) }}"I Feel Love" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer wears a shiny crop-top. She also wears black and blue sparkly trousers with what looks like a pink belt. Her hair is shaped like a triangle and it is purplish-black. Remake In the remake, the dancer has not majorly changed. However, some modifications are visible; she is more realistic and some of her glow has been removed. Also, her trousers have been darkened. Her face is still visible too. Ifeellove coach 1@2x.png|Original Ifeellove coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place somewhere in space. There is a triangular floating platform where the dancer stays on throughout the entire routine. During the chorus, the background turns into a tunnel-like path with multiple neon lights. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Close your arms slowly such that they meet at the right. Gold Move 2: Same as the previous Gold Move, but towards the left. IFeelLove gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Gold Move 1 (Remake) IFeelLove gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Ifeellove gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups I Feel Love is featured in the following Mashups: * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass * What Makes You Beautiful Captions I Feel Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Galactic Pulse * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses Appearances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * I Feel Love is the second song by Donna Summer on the series. * I Feel Love has an original time length of 5:54, but in game it has been shortened by about 2 minutes to 3:54. * The same Gold Move pictogram is used for both Gold Moves in . * The dancer has an avatar on . In order to get it, one must reach level 600 on the World Dance Floor. ** On , however, the avatar can be simply purchased for 5 Mojo Coins. * The avatar on shows her face and some of her chest. However, as of , the chest part of the avatar has been removed. * In the remake, this move is not counted as a move on remote consoles. * Unlike the other coaches from the games preceding , this coach has not had her face almost entirely whitened for the and remake. * In , this pictogram has a mirrored version, in order to tell players to do the same move with the opposite arm; in the remake, instead, only the original pictogram is used. Gallery Game Files ifeellove jd3 cover generic.png|''I Feel Love'' ifeellove jdnow cover generic.jpg|''I Feel Love'' (Remake) IFeelLove_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach IFeelLove Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background Ifeellove banner bkg.png| menu banner Ifeellove map bkg.png| map background IFeelLove_BC.jpg| cover Ifeellove cover 1024.png| cover Ifeellove jd2014 ava.PNG|Avatar on Ifeellove jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Ifeellove golden ava.png|Golden avatar Ifeellove diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar ifeellove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ifeellove jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Ifeellove jd3 menu wii.png|''I Feel Love'' on the menu (Wii) Ifeellove jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Ifeellove_jd2016_menu.jpg|''I Feel Love'' on the menu Ifeellove_jd2016_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Ifeellove_jd2016_score.jpg| scoring screen Ifeellove_jd2017_menu.jpg|''I Feel Love'' on the menu Ifeellove_jd2017_load.jpg| loading screen Ifeellove_jd2017_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Ifeellove_jd2017_score.jpg| scoring screen IFeelLove jd2018 menu.png|''I Feel Love'' on the menu IFeelLove jd2018 load.png| loading screen IFeelLove jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ifeellove jd2019 menu.png|''I Feel Love'' on the menu Ifeellove jd2019 load.png| loading screen Ifeellove jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ifeellove_jd2020_menu.jpg|''I Feel Love'' on the menu Ifeellove_jd2020_load.jpg| loading screen Ifeellove_jd2020_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen Ifeellove jd3 gameplay 2 xbox360.jpg| gameplay (Xbox 360) Videos Official Music Video Donna Summer - I Feel Love (Live) Gameplays Just Dance 3 I Feel Love - Donna Summer I Feel Love - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) I Feel Love 5 stars Xbox One Kinect I Feel Love - Just Dance Now I Feel Love - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - I Feel Love by Donna Summer (PS Move) I Feel Love - Just Dance 2019 I Feel Love - Just Dance 2020 Extractions I Feel Love - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) I Feel Love - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:I Feel Love Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Donna Summer Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Downgrade